The Phantom and The Monster
by SkywardWriter
Summary: Only a year after the infamous fire of the Opera Populaire, a young heiress buys the burnt out, once beautiful building, and pays for its restoration but only puts on operas every other month. Then, the young woman received a series of notes from an angry ghost demanding that she either return the Opera Populaire to its former glory with several operas per month or go away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, well, I'm just to say from the start that this is going to be a slow burn romanc** **e between the phantom and an OC of mine. Reviews are welcome, appreciated, and encouraged but not required for one to read the story, so, without any further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Purchase

I strode into the abandoned building, the dust and ash muffling my steps and clinging to my riding boots. "As you can see, mademoiselle, the Phantom did quite the number on the opera house in his rage," one of the owners, André I believed his name to be, stated as he followed closely behind me with his companion and co-owner at his side.

"Nothing that I shouldn't be able to have repaired. This must have been the grand staircase into the opera house itself," I assured him offhandedly as I quickened my step and raced up a flight of once beautiful marble stairs.

"Mademoiselle Jekyll, please, do not make so much noise! The Phantom might still be here! Alive and seeking revenge!" The other man in my company hissed in alarm.

"Nonsense, man! You are a paranoid fool! The Phantom who brought down the chandelier was merely a mad actor who paraded around under the guise of some Opera Ghost before he met his untimely demise in the fire last year. Now come, I wish to see what I can of this place before I decide wholeheartedly to buy it from you." The two men who currently owned the building stared at me in shock before sharing a glance and following me as I giddily skipped into the opera house where the stage been destroyed by a gorgeous, crystal chandelier and rows upon rows of seats had burned in the fire.

"It must have been beautiful before the fire," I gasped in surprise as I gazed at the room, images of how it must have looked once upon a time flooding my mind. "I'll buy it."

I turned to face the two men with my face set with determination. "The repairs will begin before the week is out, and you both will not come here for any reason other than to enjoy a production. Am I clear on my terms?" I asked, my hands clasped behind my back to keep them from shaking with anticipation.

The taller of the two men, Firmin I thought his name was, glanced at André before nodding decisively. "You are quite clear, Mademoiselle Jekyll. Do you wish to buy it now or..."

For some reason, these two men were getting on my nerves, and I cut him off before he finished his sentence. "I will buy it now. My offer to the both of you for this establishment in its current state is fifty thousand francs," I stated calmly, silently hoping they would accept the offer before my nerves got the better of me.

"Fifty thousand francs? That is hardly worth this grand establishment!" Both men shouted indignantly.

Fear gripping me that they would not really sell, I forced myself to smile and laugh at their outburst. "Monsieurs, forgive me. I do not believe that you understood me," I lied smoothly,"Fifty thousand francs to each of you. That would be one hundred thousand francs in total."

The owners of the Opera Populaire shared equal looks of surprise before André began to babble on about the Phantom again. "Enough of your paranoid blabbering, man! I have heard plenty of it," I snapped with authority I did not previously know I had possessed,"Will you accept my offer or not?"

The two men glanced at each other before nodding vigorously and handing me the deed to sign and several other forms before watching me expectantly. Realizing they expected their payment, I quickly pulled a wallet from one of my pockets and counted out the money for the two men before shooing them out, so I could explore without them hanging back and whimpering in fear of some ghost.

Once the two men had exited the ruins of the Opera Populaire, I grinned and darted into the rows of burned seats and made my way to the stage. The chandelier had long since been moved away, but I had no doubt that I could pay to have it restored and returned to its rightful place in the grand opera house.

Carefully, I pulled myself up onto the stage and strode as close to the center as I could without falling into one of the many holes in the planks of wood. Then, turning to face the nonexistent audience, I began to picture more vividly how grand the building must have been before the fire.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle, and welcome to my opera house," a rich, baritone voice called out, the walls practically humming with the dark tone.

I jumped in surprise at the unexpected greeting before swallowing my fear and standing tall with my hands once again clasped behind my back. "Good morning, Monsieur, but I believe you are mistaken. I am the sole owner of this opera house now, but I thank you for the welcome," I responded coolly, shifting my weight to my right to battle the urge deep inside me to flee from this unseen man.

"Oh really? And who might you be, Mademoiselle, to make such a claim? Don't you know that I, the Opera Ghost, rule the Opera Populaire!" the man boomed, his anger-filled voice echoing in the ruined opera house and bombarding me as I tried to pinpoint the origin of the voice.

Shaking my head to clear it, I smiled to give the impression that I was unafraid. "My good sir, you are quite mistaken. That is how things were handled in the past. You cannot push me around like the past owners of this once-fine building," I laughed at the Phantom wherever he was hiding,"My name is Amelia Ann Jekyll, and I hail from London, England. If you think you can simply order me about like one of these Parisian folk, you are sorely mistaken, Monsieur Phantom."

He did not respond for a moment, and I took a deep breath to slow my heart beat and calm my mind. For some reason, this man who I could not see was making my heart race and my mind blur just with the sound of his voice, and I did not particularly enjoy the sensation of being hypnotized by this "Phantom".

"Very bold of you, Mademoiselle Jekyll, but I think you'll find things in France quite different to how things are done in England," he chuckled in response, his tone of arrogance igniting fury in my heart and clearing my mind instantly.

"Not really. Things are more or less the same with men still thinking they own or control me in some manner, but the people here will soon learn that I am not some porcelain doll to be displayed and posed for all to see," I snapped, descending into the audience to make a quick escape. Fear and anger driving me not to remain in the same building as this man for much longer,"You would do well not to interfere with the repairs that will be underway, Phantom. I have little patience for those who purposefully make things go awry." I had no idea why those words had tumbled from my lips, but they were the truth at the very least, and I allowed myself a small smirk as I quickly made my way back to the grand staircase.

"And I have little patience for women who do not know their place!" the Phantom roared as I reached the first marble step, and a shiver of fear ran down my spine at his voice behind me now.

"Farewell, Phantom. I hope you trip and break a leg on your way back down to hell!" I roared back as I reached the front doors and stormed out into the cool, mid-December air. Snowflakes flurried around me as I quickly made my way to the nearby stables, but my heart refused to calm down after my encounter with the infamous Phantom even though I was now a fair distance from him.

My heart was still racing when I entered the stables and strode over to the stall where my beautiful, dappled, blue roan mare awaited my return with my cape thrown over her as a blanket. "Hello, Luna," I said softly as I entered my mare's stall and pulled my cloak from her back and wrapped it securely around me,"Are you ready to head home?"

* * *

I moaned in agony as the grandfather clock in my bedroom chimed nine times, rousing me from where I lay slumped across my organ, pieces of sheet music scattered across the floor. "Stupid, monstrous device," I muttered venomously as I sat up, straightening my stiff back. Then a thought struck me, and I jumped to my feet. "Today is the day those fools must relinquish ownership of my opera house!" If they don't already have a buyer, I added in my head bitterly.

Filled with new vigor at this revelation, I leapt to my feet and dressed myself to intimidate the two fools upstairs. Placing my mask on my face and slicking back my raven hair, I quickly and effortlessly made my way to the surface and smirked to myself as I heard the voices of the two fools in the grand hall. "Mademoiselle Jekyll, please do not make so much noise! The Phantom might still be here! Alive and seeking revenge!" one fool shouted as I drew close enough to see a young woman sprint up the grand staircase.

I stared in shock for a moment because this woman, quite against social norms, was wearing riding pants and boots as well as a white, long sleeve shirt, and a brilliant-red vest. "Nonsense, man!" she laughed over her shoulder at the fools at the base of the staircase,"The Phantom who brought down the chandelier was merely a mad actor who paraded around under the guise of some Opera Ghost before he met his untimely demise in the fire last year. Now come, I wish to see what I can of this place before I decide wholeheartedly to buy it from you."

This woman was going to buy MY opera house? I staggered back into my place in the shadows as the woman grinned and darted into the opera house itself. I faintly heard her gasp of surprise before she murmured something to herself and set a determined look upon her young face. "I'll buy it," she stated firmly, turning to face the fools as they approached her cautiously,"The repairs will begin before the week is out, and you both will not come here for any reason other than to enjoy a production. Am I clear on my terms?"

The taller of the two fools, I had quite forgotten their names since the incident last year, glanced at his companion before turning back to the young woman and nodding decisively. "You are quite clear, Mademoiselle Jekyll. Do you wish to buy it now or..."

"I will buy it now. My offer to the both of you for this establishment in its current state is fifty thousand francs," the woman stated simply, her hands clasped behind her back as she sized up the two men before her with fierce, golden-brown eyes.

"Fifty thousand francs? That is hardly worth this grand establishment!" both men objected in unison.

"Monsieurs, forgive me. I do not believe you understood me," she chuckled,"Fifty thousand francs to each of you. That would be one hundred thousand francs in total."

My eyes widened behind my mask. This woman was willing to pay that much just to buy this place? Incredible! Not to mention the fact that she obviously intended to restore the Opera Populaire to its former glory. "But what about the Opera Ghost? The Phantom could..."

"Enough of your paranoid blabbering, man! I have heard plenty of it," the young woman snapped with such authority, I almost applauded her,"Will you accept my offer or not?"

The two fools glanced at each other then nodded profusely. Anger swelled up within me as the woman was handed the deed to the opera house and in turn paid the two men before shooing them out, so that she might explore the ruins of the Opera Populaire on her own.

Once she was alone, the young woman made her way to the stage and grinned as she stood as close to the center of the stage as possible with the large hole in the wooden planks. "Good morning, Mademoiselle, and welcome to my opera house," I called out, my voice reverberating in the grand room.

The woman jumped slightly before regaining her composure and sweeping the room with her eyes carefully. "Good morning, Monsieur. I believe you are mistaken. I am the sole owner of this opera house now, but thank you for the welcome," she replied coolly, shifting her weight to her right leg.

"Oh really? And who might you be, Mademoiselle, to make such a claim? Don't you know that I, the Opera Ghost, rule the Opera Populaire!" I boomed, my voice echoing in the burned room.

The woman simply smiled at my words and shook her head. "My good sir, you are quite mistaken. That is how things were handled in the past. You cannot push me around like the past owners of this once-fine building," she stated calmly,"My name is Amelia Ann Jekyll, and I hail from London, England. If you think you can simply order me about like one of these Parisian folk, you are sorely mistaken, Monsieur Phantom."

I gaped at this woman in shock as her eyes by some miracle locked onto my hiding place in the shadows, but she did not seem to notice for her eyes moved away after mere moments. "Very bold of you, Mademoiselle Jekyll, but I think you'll find things in France quite different to how things are done in England," I stated smoothly, pausing to take a breath.

"Not really. Things are more or less the same with men still thinking they own or control me in some manner, but the people here will soon learn that I am not some porcelain doll to be displayed and posed for all to see," Jekyll snapped, her eyes blazing with anger as she descended back into the audience,"You would do well not to interfere with the repairs that will be underway, Phantom. I have little patience for those who purposefully make things go awry."

"And I have little patience for women who do not know their place!" I roared back as she stormed into the grand hall and down the grand staircase.

"Farewell, Phantom. I hope you trip and break a leg on your way back down to hell!" she shouted as she departed from the building and left me alone with her final words echoing in my head.

Her words burned for some unknown reason, and I could not understand why. Rage filling my entire being, I descended back to my lair beneath the Opera Populaire. Once I was safely back in the sweet solitude of my home, I sat down at my organ and began to play. My emotions pouring into the instrument through my fingers as I expressed myself in the best way I knew. Through my music.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing to say really. I hope you lot are enjoying this, and reviews are appreciated.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: Letters

I smiled as I strode into the now reconstructed foyer of the Opera Populaire as saw the beautiful marble steps and golden filigree on the ceilings and walls. "You managed to have all of this done in three weeks?" I breathed in awe, turning to look at the head of the restoration crew.

"Indeed, Madame Jekyll, and we've already begun our work on the opera house itself," the stout, red-faced man stated with pride, gesturing for me to head upstairs and see for myself.

Grinning like a child on Christmas morning, I sprinted up the stairs and into the opera house to see that rows of seats had been refurbished and restored, the stage was in the process of having the new wooden planks stained and polished while several of the boxes were being worked on as I watched. "This is incredible, Monsieur Fauvre. I cannot begin to express my gratitude and appreciation for you and the rest of the laborers for the magnificent job you have done so far," I stated with a bow to the man as he waddled up behind me.

"Also, we've finished restoring the manager's office, if you would follow me, Madame Jekyll," he announced, turning to lead the way.

"Before we do, I must ask, why do you call me Madame? I am not married or an older woman," I inquired, tilting my head to one side, my caramel-brown hair tickling my face as I did so.

"It is a show of my respect for you, as well as the other men. You treat us much more fairly than some, and the men greatly appreciate that," Fauvre stated before grinning cheekily,"Also, a few of the men want to impress you in hopes of catching your eye."

I laughed a little at that and smiled. "While that may not be a possibility, I would like you to tell all of the men how much I appreciate their hard work," I chuckled, gesturing for the red-faced man to lead the way.

Fauvre chuckled at my words, and we continued on in silence until we reached my office. "Here we are, Madame. I'll leave you to your own devices, and I shall bid you adieu," the Frenchman announced, stopping before an ornately carved door and bowing to me as he took his leave.

I thanked him and wished him a good day before turning to face the door and bracing myself. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew it was going to be spectacular. Upon opening the door, I spotted a beautiful, mahogany desk with a candelabra and an inkwell sitting with several quills laid out to the side. As my eyes roamed over the large office with its decorative wallpaper and the gorgeous, full-length mirror, I noticed an envelope resting on top of the desk with a red, wax seal. "What on earth?" I muttered, striding over to my desk and closing the door to my office behind me.

My slender fingers carefully lifted the envelope from the desk's surface, and my eyes took in every detail of the yellowed paper and red seal. I couldn't help but snigger at how ridiculous the seal upon the envelope was. It was large, blood-red skull that seemed rather out of place on the paper. "Well, who might be sending me letters now?" I questioned the air as I slipped my right index finger under the flap of the envelope and broke the seal.

The letter I removed from the envelope was almost as ridiculous as the seal, and I couldn't help but read it out loud to myself. "Dear Mademoiselle Jekyll, as you are new to my opera house, I feel that I must explain a few things to you. First, my salary each month is ten thousand francs that you shall leave in an envelope in box five. Second, box five is to be reserved for my personal use. Third, any attempts to involve the police will result in disaster for this opera house and you. Your loyal and humble servant, O.G."

After finishing the letter, I laughed at how pathetic and childish it seemed, not to mention how wretched the handwriting was. According to rumor, every manager prior to myself had always paid ten thousand francs per month to the infamous Opera Ghost, but I simply could not see how someone who spent all their time deep in the cellars below the Opera Populaire could spend or need all of that money. So, I sat down at my desk and began to write my response to the outrageous demands of the man living below my opera house.

* * *

I waited patiently in the shadows of box five after delivering my letter to the new manager's office. Mademoiselle Jekyll's imbecile laborers were doing quite well with the repairs, and I knew that I would have to place my demands soon before the woman decided to do something idiotic.

It was well into the evening before anyone entered box five, and I couldn't keep back my smirk when I saw the young woman in her riding clothes strut into the box with an envelope and place it in one of the seats. Just as she turned to leave, she paused, body tense as her eyes scanned the box. Mademoiselle Jekyll frowned as she shook her head and took a step towards the exit. "Stupid," she muttered,"Unless someone can turn invisible, you aren't being watched."

She had sensed me watching her! The young woman's steps faded quickly as she made her way back to her office, and I forced myself to move and retrieve the letter from its position on the seat. The seal was simple and blue with the imprint of a rose in the wax. Slipping a gloved finger under the flap of the envelope, I opened it to see what was inside, highly doubting that it was my salary so soon. And upon seeing the letter, my doubts were confirmed.

"Monsieur Phantom, I deeply apologize, but I fail to see how one who lives in the cellars with no doubt plenty of money collected from their stay under the opera house could possibly need my money. I do not regret informing you that I will not be paying your salary, and I will not be pushed around like the previous managers of this opera house," I read softly to myself, my eyes widening under the mask,"I have no reason thus far to involve the police, nor do I wish there to be a reason. I see no harm in you living beneath the opera house so long as you do not terrorize anyone like you have in the past. Sincerely, your new landlady and manager, Amelia Ann Jekyll."

I flipped over the paper to the next page and almost laughed at the next sentence that I read. "Ps. If you wish to watch any productions from box five, it would seem that you and I will have to share, for I have already planned on reserving the box for myself. Have a nice day."

"Insolent woman," I snarled, crumpling the letter in my gloved hand,"How dare she make demands of me in MY opera house!"

Fuming, I descended swiftly into the cellars of the Opera Populaire and returned to my lair to write a new reply. I would not deliver it until the repairs were done and rehearsals for the first show had started, but I would pay her a few visits to ensure that she knew who was in charge of the opera house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nothing new for me to say here. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Auditions

It had been three days since repairs on the opera house were officially completed, and I had already announced that the first production under my management would be Romeo and Juliett. I had hired the orchestra director who had previously worked at the Opera Populaire and was about to hold auditions for the orchestra and actors when I found a letter on my desk in my office.

Spotting the ridiculous, red skull on the envelope, I immediately knew who the letter was from and once again read its contents aloud. "Mademoiselle Jekyll, I have given you time to reconsider your options and must now place my demands once more as well as object to you claiming my box as your own. If you wish these auditions to go well, you will leave the response in box five with my salary. Your humble guest, O.G."

I sniggered at the slight change in his title and the childish tone of the message. Quickly, I scribbled down my response which read, "Dear Phantom, if you wish to remain a resident of my opera house, you will cease these childish demands and behave like the adult I know that you are. Please do not force me to resort to drastic measures to end this little game. Sincerely, the concerned manager and owner of this opera house, Amelia Ann Jekyll. Ps. Please use better handwriting, this childish scrawl is torture for my eyes to decipher."

Smiling at myself, I patiently waited for the ink to dry before folding the paper, slipping it inside an envelope and sealing it with my usual blue rose. Once the wax was solid, I left my office, went straight to box five to deliver my letter, and descended into the audience with the director, Monsieur Reyer, and waited for the applicants to perform one by one.

Nearly an hour into auditions, I felt as though I was being watched and discreetly glanced around until I happened to glance up at box five and see a white, masked face glaring down at me, and my heart raced in my chest with fear as my eyes found the crumpled letter in his gloved hand as the Phantom gripped the railing of the box in what I guessed to be rage. In a split second decision to infuriate the man further, I smiled up at the masked man and gave a slight bow of my head before turning to face the violinist that had just walked onto the stage to audition.

"Jekyll, you're going to get yourself killed," I thought bitterly as I pictured the Phantom's reaction to my bold response to his demands and my response to his watching me. I shook my head slightly as the violinist began to play. I must have had some sort of insane death wish with how I was handling the Phantom.

Later that evening, after deciding who to invite back and who to hire with Monsieur Reyer, I returned to my office to grab my cloak and head home before it got too late. I jumped slightly as the grandfather clock in my office chimed seven times, and I laughed softly at my own foolishness. Wrapping the cloak around my body, I snatched my hat from the rack near the door and examined my reflection in the mirror after placing it on my head. "Wonderful," I muttered softly, heading over the door to exit my office.

My white-gloved hand grasped the handle of the door to turn and open it, but the ornate handle refused to budge. "What the..." I hissed under my breath, confused and frightened as I felt eyes upon me once more. After jiggling the handle several more times, I gave up and turned to examine my office and look for an alternate route. No windows, no back door, just the door that was locked. I sighed in frustration at my situation and plopped down in one of the plush chairs in front of my desk. "How could this day get any better?" I muttered under my breath, setting my hat on my desk and rubbing my tired eyes with my right hand as I tried to think of how I could escape my office.

"Perhaps you should have considered my offer, Mademoiselle Jekyll," a silky, baritone voice suggested, causing me to snap to attention in my chair,"And I might not have had to take such drastic measures."

I let out a sharp bark of laughter as I realized that the Phantom had just tossed my words back at me. "Well, perhaps you should not have made such childish and greedy requests," I shot back, my eyes scanning the room, unsure as to his location until the mirror on the wall slid back, and the Phantom stepped out of the shadows like an apparition.

Fear struck me as he closed the secret passage behind him and fixed his eyes on me. I stood quickly, forcing myself to remain calm as I took in the Phantom's appearance. He was a good couple of feet taller than me, and his lithe form was cloaked in black except for the white, porcelain mask on his face, which seemed to glow against his black suit and cape. His raven hair was slicked back, and his golden eyes seemed to bore into my soul as he glared down at me.

"Out of the two of us, Mademoiselle, you are childish. You refuse to do as you are told, and you behave like an unruly child, especially in the way you dress," he growled, fear sending shivers down my spine.

"Excuse me, but I am not the one sending out ridiculous demands and locking other people in their offices to threaten them. I am, however, the only one out of the two of us who seems to be able to write like an adult!" I retorted, taking a step towards the Phantom,"And if you think for one second that I will allow you to threaten and push me around, you are in for one big surprise. I don't take orders from anyone! Especially not scrawny, childish, masked men who hide under opera houses and make ridiculous demands of the manager!" I yelled, bravado taking over as I jabbed my index finger into the Phantom's rather bony chest.

The man stared at me for a moment, shock filling his golden eyes before rage took the place of his shock and his mouth set into a firm line. As a specimen, the Phantom was actually quite intimidating, but I refused to back down, only withdrawing my finger to keep the appendage in relative safety. "Now listen here, woman," the Phantom growled, drawing himself up to his full height and towering over me,"I am not going to be pushed and ordered about by a young woman who is hardly old enough to walk on her own!"

"How dare you?" I snarled, jabbing my finger into his chest again,"You know nothing of me, and I highly doubt you ever will. So I think you best let me out of here and allow me to go about my business, or I will the find most horribly painful way to destroy you humanly possible."

He stared at me for a moment before growling at me in anger and glaring me down. Then suddenly, the fury in his eyes faded by a small degree before he turned and disappeared through the passage behind the mirror. I stood alone in silence before I heard the lock on the door click,"You will be hearing from me soon. Watch your back, Mademoiselle Jekyll. You never know who's watching from the shadows." And with that ominous message from the Phantom, I replaced my hat on my head and hurried down to the stables, and I quickly mounted my mare and hastened to my home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! First review! Thank you** **Musicfriendsharmony and LostatSea17 for your reviews. I'm glad people are liking this so far. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Infuriating

I fumed as the auditions continued after that ridiculous woman spotted me and had the audacity to smile and bow before casually returning her attention to the auditioning violinist. That woman absolutely refused to do as she was told, and her utter disregard for my threats was driving me insane! I hadn't felt so pathetic and unimpressive since that night when Christine chose that brat over me.

I sat in the shadows of my box for several hours, silently observing Mademoiselle Jekyll as she patiently listened to each audition and politely turned away those who clearly had no talent. When the final audition was over, I could easily see how tired Mademoiselle Jekyll was from where I was seated, and a plan formed in my mind. With her exhausted like this, if I made my demands in person, I might be able to properly intimidate her and receive the desired results. As she stood from her seat in the audience, I swiftly entered one of my many secret passages and darted to her office and waited for her to enter the trap. Once she was inside, I would lock the door, sneak inside, and threaten her in person.

Her footsteps were soft despite the riding boots she wore, and I heard her faintly humming a tune as she approached her office. From the vacant expression on her face, I doubted that she even realized that she was humming **,** and I grinned at how simple locking her in would be. Mademoiselle Jekyll entered her office, completely unaware of my presence, and I heard her speaking softly to herself though I could only make out the faint sound of her muffled voice.

I quickly locked the door and darted into the passage again and snuck around to wait behind the mirror on the wall. Little did the fools who had placed it there originally know that I had replaced it with a false mirror so that I could spy on Jekyll and put her in line if possible. When I reached the mirror, I jumped slightly as she suddenly appeared in front of it on the other side, staring straight at me as though she knew I was there before she muttered something to herself before readjusting the hat on her head and moving towards the door.

She hissed in surprise and frustration as the door refused to open, and I had to fight not to laugh as she glared around her office in search of an alternative exit. Jekyll shook her head with frustration before slumping into the chair at her desk and rubbing her eyes with her right hand. "How could this day get any better?" she growled in frustration as she removed her hat and tossed it onto her desk.

"Perhaps you should have considered my offer, Mademoiselle Jekyll," I suggested, my voice causing her to instantly snap to attention in her seat and look around wildly,"And I might not have had to take such drastic measures."

Her eyes narrowed with anger as she realized that I had thrown her words back her, and a sharp bark of dry laughter escaped her as she glared around the room in search of me once more. "Well, perhaps you should not have made such childish and greedy requests," she snapped, fear coloring her eyes for only a moment.

Rage flooded my mind at her words, and I smoothly slid back the mirror and stepped into her office; the mirror sliding closed behind me. Jekyll's brilliant-blue eyes widened with surprise as she watched me before she rose to her feet and met my eyes with an unimpressed expression on her face. "Out of the two of us, Mademoiselle, you are childish. You refuse to do as you are told, and you behave like an unruly child especially in the way you dress," I growled, my temper beginning to boil my blood the longer I looked at her.

"Excuse me, but I am not the one sending out ridiculous demands and locking other people in their offices to threaten them. I am also the only one out of the two of us who seems to be able to write like an adult!" she retorted, taking a step towards me,"And if you think for one second that I will allow you to threaten and push me around, you are in for one big surprise. I don't take orders from anyone! Especially not scrawny, childish, masked men who hide under opera houses and make ridiculous demands of the manager!" she yelled, bravado taking over as she jabbed her index finger into the my chest.

She slowly retracted her finger, not breaking eye contact, as she poured all of her rage and hatred into the glare she was giving me. My mouth hung open slightly from the shock of her actually touching me and facing me down as an equal, but my shock was quickly replaced by anger as I set my mouth into a firm line and glared down at her. "Now listen here, woman," I growled, drawing myself up to my full height and towering over the infuriating woman,"I am not going to be pushed and ordered about by a young woman who is hardly old enough to walk on her own!"

"How dare you?" She roared, jabbing her finger into my chest again,"You know nothing of me, and I highly doubt you ever will. So I think you best let me out of here and allow me to go about my business, or I will the find most horribly painful way to destroy you humanly possible."

I almost chuckled at her threat before a face flashed across my mind. Christine. The woman who had taken my heart and ripped it apart before my eyes. Her determination and fire when she got upset with me, and the horrified expression on her face the last time I saw her. I faltered as I stared down at Jekyll, and I felt my throat clench up as tears pricked my eyes. Quickly, I turned, fled into the passage behind the mirror, calmed myself, and unlocked the door to Jekyll's office.

Once safe inside a hidden passage, I called out calmly and gave an ominous message to the young woman probably cowering with fear in her office. Then I watched as she fled the Opera House before I returned to my lair deep beneath the grand building.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! Five reviews so far! I can't tell you how happy that makes me. . , The Phantom is a human man who sometimes spends money on food, clothes, or luxuries like ink and paper to compose music with. I wish to apologize in advance for how short this chapter is. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Complications

I sat in the audience, watching the rehearsal of Romeo's big number and flinched as Adrian, our Romeo, botched the notes for the tenth time that day. "Stop! Stop! Just stop!" I cried in frustration,"Adrian, if you cannot hit those notes, I have to cast another man for the role of Romeo. I will give you one more chance, but I will not allow you to ruin this production."

Everyone in the room had their eyes fixed on me, and several maids applauded my readiness to replace an unprepared actor. The young man's eyes filled with terror, and he tried desperately to sing the line properly, but he simply could not hit the high notes. "I'm sorry Adrian, send out Jerome. I need you to go rest your voice and try to practice elsewhere before attempting that line out here ever again," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

I seated myself once more as Jerome, the understudy, strode out confidence emanating from his lithe frame. When he opened his mouth, a beautiful, rich tenor voice rang out clearly and hit every note perfectly without any hesitation, and I smiled in relief. Out of a habit I had developed over the past few weeks, I glanced up at box five and caught a glimpse of white against the deep red of the box's interior. "Of course he's here," I thought bitterly as I returned my full attention to Jerome's flawless performance.

After rehearsals were over, I spent some time speaking with Monsieur Reyer before I retired to my office where I sat at my desk and held my head in my hands. The stress of knowing that I would have to wear a dress for the grand reopening was unbearable after the freedom of riding pants and blouses. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. Today was the first time I had seen the Phantom since his intrusion in my office, and I had not received any letters or demands since that night.

The silence was slowly starting to drive me mad when I noticed something peeking out from the front pocket of my coat where it hung on the coat rack. Slowly, I stood and strode over to my coat and plucked the object from the pocket to see that it was an envelope. An envelope with a wax, red skull on the front.

Already exhausted from the day's drama from the cast, I slumped down in my chair and peeled open the envelope. "Mademoiselle Jekyll, I must applaud your handling of that fool earlier. It would seem that you are more capable of running this opera house than I thought. My previous demands are still in place. Your humble guest, O.G."

A cry of frustration tore my throat as I crumpled the letter and threw it across the room. I had very little patience left with the Phantom, and my temper had already been tested today. So, I refused to even respond and simply took my coat and left.

* * *

It had been at least one week since rehearsals had started, and I had taken to hiding in the shadows of box five to watch the rehearsals and ensure that the reputation of the Opera Populaire would not be destroyed by this woman's production.

The young fool who had been cast as Romeo failed to hit the right notes yet again, and I was just about to announce my presence to the world and roar at the fool for ruining the line so horribly when that wretched woman beat me to it. "Stop! Stop! Just stop!" she roared in anger,"Adrian, if you cannot hit those notes, I have to cast another man for the role of Romeo. I will give you one more chance, but I will not allow you to ruin this production."

I smirked as several maids applauded from the back of the audience, and I almost laughed when I heard her continue. "I'm sorry, Adrian. Please send out Jerome. I need you to go rest your voice and try to practice elsewhere before attempting that line out here ever again," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration as she sat back down.

Suddenly, her eyes darted up to where I was standing, and I shrank back into the shadows a moment too late. I cursed myself for being seen, and I quickly descended into the depths of the opera house once more.

Once in the safety of my home, I started composing on my organ. Feeling the need to make contact with the young woman above and frustrate her once more, a devilish grin plastered itself on my face as I left my organ and began to write a letter. Perhaps, she might give in to my demands if I kept pestering her and wearing down her resolve.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Oh my goodness, I am so sorry that it has been so long since the last update. Life has been a bit hectic recently, and Writer's Block decided that it was welcome in my brain.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Grand Reopening

I trembled in anticipation as I waited at the top of the grand staircase of the Opera Populaire, and I bit my lip as I listened to the excited murmur of the crowd outside. I was dressed in some of my finest attire for the grand reopening, and I was determined to make a good impression. I took a deep breath, nodded to the men at the front doors, and placed a brilliant smile on my face as they opened the doors to the public.

Once everyone was inside, I greeted them and welcomed them to the Opera Populaire. I then expredssed my desire for them to enjoy the production and received a glorious round of applause after I finished my speech and descended to the main floor of the lobby to greet and chat with the patrons before everyone was to go to their seats.

Once everyone was seated, I made my way to box five only moments before the production began, and I entered the box to find someone already seated within. "Excuse me, but I do believe that this box is reserved," the man stated without turning to look at me.

"Indeed it is. I reserved it for myself," I stated coolly as I moved around to face the masked man in my box,"Monsieur Phantom."

The Phantom's eyes narrowed behind his mask before he sighed wearily and turned his gaze to the stage. "It would seem that you still refuse to comply with my demands. How disappointing," he grumbled, his deep voice laced with venom.

"Disappointing for you and very frustrating for me," I sighed, seating myself beside him with my eyes fixed on the stage. The curtain rose for the first scene, and I was immediately on my feet again. Adrian was in Romeo's costume standing just offstage. "Excuse me, I must go stop a catastrophe," I said quickly before running out of the box and down to the main floor.

I quickly darted into the nearest passage to the stage and made my way to where I had seen Adrian. I grabbed the man from behind and dragged him away from the stage. "Where is Jerome?" I snarled, not willing to waste any time on this fool.

"Like I'd tell you," he snapped in retort.

I grabbed the man's right ear and twisted to the point that he let out a small yelp of pain. "Where is he?"

"The cupboard, I bound and gagged him!" he whined in pain before I slapped him and released his ear.

"You are fired. Change into your clothes and leave and never come back," I ordered, stalking over to the cupboard.

Quickly, I wrenched open the door, yanked the rope from Jerome's hands and mouth and shoved him out of the small room. "Thank you, Madame Jekyll!" he breathed in surprise.

"Get moving. You're onstage in a few minutes," I stated gruffly before heading back to my seat where the Phantom was still seated, a bored look in his eyes.

I took my seat and returned my attention to the stage where Jerome was easily keeping the audience happy with his performance. The Phantom had his hands together and lips pursed as he watched the opera intently. I took that moment to examine his appearance. He was finely dressed, though I couldn't imagine how he could go out and buy such fine clothing, and his mask, which covered his entire face except for his eyes and mouth, seemed to be made of porcelain. His hair was almost pure black with only a few hints of silver at his temples, and his eyes, which were following the actors on the stage, were near the color of molten gold. The skin that was visible from the places of his face that his mask did not cover was scarred and misshapen.

Pity and curiosity welled up within me, but I shook my head slightly and looked back to the stage. "No wonder the Phantom is watching the actors so intently," I thought to myself," They're wonderful."

As the curtain fell at the end of the production, the audience roared with applause, and I was glad for it all to be over. The Phantom disappeared into the shadows to wherever it was that he called home, and I went out and bid each of the opera-goers farewell before heading to my office and all but collapsing into my chair. "I'll never survive if idiots like Adrian keep showing up," I muttered.

* * *

It was the opening night, and the patrons of the Opera Populaire were filing in for the first act, and I was alone in box five. Then I heard someone open the door, and I knew it was too late to move and hide. "Excuse me, but I do believe that this box is reserved," I stated, keeping my face forward to hide my mask.

"Indeed it is. I reserved it for myself," a woman said as she strode over to stand directly to my left,"Monsieur Phantom."

I slowly turned my head and almost gaped in surprise. That wretched woman was actually in a dress, and had her hair styled like a lady, and was wearing jewelry. "It would seem that you still refuse to comply with my demands. How disappointing," I sighed as I turned my attention to the stage.

"Disappointing for you and very frustrating for me," she stated with a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth as she focused her attention on the stage. The curtain rose, and Jekyll was on her feet in the blink of an eye. Following her furious and panicked gaze, I found the reason. That idiotic boy who squawked like a dying chicken was in Romeo's costume and preparing to go onstage. "Excuse me, I must go stop a catastrophe," she hissed in fury before darting out of the box.

Quite amused and relieved to have my box to myself again, I leaned back in my chair, for I had been sitting quite stiffly with that woman sitting beside me. I waited patiently for Jekyll to reappear behind the young fool dressed as Romeo and drag him away from the stage. Leaning slightly forward, I could make out the figures of Jekyll and the young fool arguing. Suddenly, Jekyll's hand lashed out and latched on to the man's head, and the man bent over as though Jekyll was twisting his ear. Not that I doubted that the wretched woman would stoop to such methods in order to get an answer out of the man.

Then she removed her hand, and the young fool scurried away like the little rat he was. The jeweled clips in her hair glittered as she looked around before rushing over to something just out of my sight. Bored now that the excitement was over, I rested my head on my right hand with my elbow propped up on my knee.

I almost failed to notice when Jekyll returned to the box, for she said nothing and simply sat in her chair with a tired sigh. I could feel her eyes on me, and I focused my attention on the stage in the hope that she would eventually grow tired of being in the same box as me and leave. She didn't. Instead, after staring at me for almost all of the first act, she turned her attention to the actors on stage and smiled.

Out of curiosity, I turned my head in her direction just enough to look at her without hurting my eyes or alerting her to my gaze. She had fair enough skin, a strong jawline and a high nose, and her brilliant blue eyes almost shone in the shadows of the box. Her hair was a dark-bronze color verging on brown, and it was pulled back from her face by jeweled pins that allowed bronze locks to fall in spirals down her back and shoulders.

However, under her brilliant blue eyes, dark bags stuck out against the pale skin stretched across her high cheekbones despite the concealer that had been applied to them. She looked very simple compared to Christine but also more mature than Christine had. This woman was stronger than Christine and far more bold and outspoken. Her arms, though veiled with the pretty, blue lace of the sleeves of her dress, were somewhat muscular and had a few faint scars towards her elbows, and her lips were fuller than Christine's and set to make her face more stern when it was blank than Christine's had ever been.

Bored by her appearance, I returned my attention to the performance and allowed my muscles to relax. This was the first time I had spent an opera with someone else in the box with me, and I hadn't tried to flee into the walls. It was a new experience, and, thanks to her silence, the experience was not completely horrible.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I am getting back into the swing of things and delivering not one but TWO chapters in two days!**

 **JJAndrews: I'm glad that you like the story and that you think I have the Phantom in character. I greatly appreciate hearing that! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Day Off

I woke the morning after the grand reopening at nearly ten o'clock with my black Labrador whining at the side of my bed. "Jace, what are you whining about?" I groaned, rolling over to find the dog's muzzle resting on the edge of my bed with his cold, wet nose almost touching mine. "Don't you dare."

Suddenly, his mouth opened just enough for his pink, foul-smelling tongue to swipe across my face. I cried out in disgust and laughed as Jace yipped in excitement, bouncing all four paws off of the floor, and darted out of my room. "Oh, fine. Let me get dressed, you silly mongrel," I laughed, wiping my face with the sleeve of my white nightgown as I rose from my bed.

This house belonged to James, my twin brother, and I was more than glad that he had agreed to allow me to stay with him after I moved to France. I stretched my arms above my head and groaned as I heard several joints popping in various places. After closing my bedroom door, I went into the connected washroom and began my morning routine.

After I was dressed, I strolled downstairs and into the dining room as the large grandfather clock at the top of the stairwell chimed ten times. "Ten o'clock?" I yelped in alarm, my brother smiling up at me from his seat at the table's head ,"Why did no one wake me?"

"They tried," he chuckled,"But you were just so exhausted that there was nothing we could do to wake you."

James grinned as I sat down and began eating the food laid out on the table. "So, how was the opera?" my brother asked casually.

I tensed for a split second as I thought of Adrian almost ruining the production and of the Phantom refusing to accept the fact that I had also claimed box five. "It was... Entertaining," I said, hesitant to tell my brother of the Phantom.

James had been present for the madness from when Christine Daae had performed at the Opera Populaire, and he had almost gone to the opera house on the night it burned down. "You don't say?" my brother chuckled with a smirk,"Robert, a colleague of mine, was at the opera last night, and he sent me the most interesting letter this morning. Care to know what he wrote?"

I froze. I had been protecting the Phantom for reasons unknown to myself. What if my brother's friend had seen him and recognized him? What would my brother say? I didn't have time to panic. I had to respond, to say something, or my brother would grow suspicious. I chewed the food in my mouth and swallowed calmly. "Of course. What did your colleague write to you about?" I asked with a pleasant smile.

"He said that he saw you there, last night, and you looked absolutely stunning. Of course, he's only ever seen your portrait in my office, but he still recognized you, and he was rather enchanted by you. However, when the opera started, you were not alone in box five even though you had been whilst you were welcoming the patrons. He was quite curious as to who your friend was, and I must say," my brother paused to take a drink of water," I'm also curious. Since when did you have a male friend in Paris?"

I smiled and shook my head gently. "I met him several weeks ago. Nothing too special or magical, but he is very strong-willed and doesn't particularly appreciate it when I hold my ground," I explained without revealing that it was the Phantom who had been in the box with me.

"Do I know him?"

"I highly doubt it."

"What does he do?"

"I haven't asked."

"How old is he?"

"I didn't think to ask."

"What does he look like?"

That question froze me. I took a careful sip of my water and thought for a moment. Do not mention the mask, I thought firmly. "Well, he's at least a foot taller than I am, and he's very thin. Sometimes I wonder if he ever eats," I stated, laughing lightly in an attempt to calm my nerves. "He has eyes the color of molten-gold, and his hair is black as a raven's wing except for the hints of gray near his temples."

My brother paused and thought for a long moment. "No, I think you're quite right. I don't know anyone who could fit that description," he stated, shrugging his shoulders,"What is this man's name?"

Shock coursed through me. I didn't know the Phantom's name, not his real name at least. My mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air as it dangled from a hook. "I am quite embarrassed to say that I do not know," I replied softly, folding my hands in my lap and frowning,"How foolish of me. I cannot believe that I never asked his name."

My brother frowned at me. "Amelia, I am shocked at how reckless you're being. Befriending a strange man you know nothing of and not even asking his name is not only foolish but incredibly reckless," my brother scolded gently, rising from his seat and striding over to kneel beside my chair,"Darling sister, can you not see how dangerous this man could be? What if he had taken advantage of you? He could have kidnapped you or worse! Amelia..."

My brother's words trailed off, and his face softened as he took my hands in his. "Amy," my twin whispered softly,"I don't want to scare you. I just want to know that you're safe and not about to get yourself into serious trouble."

Slowly, my brother reached up and caressed my cheek. "I know," I whispered back,"I'll be more careful. I promise."

My brother smiled, and he rose to his feet once more. "Excellent," he chuckled,"Finish your breakfast and get dressed for a ride. I want to show you Paris without being restricted to a carriage."

"Should I dress like a lady or may I dress as I usually do?" I asked with a smile.

"Which ever way you feel more comfortable. You're already the talk of the town, so I don't think you dressing how you normally do will cause much of a problem," my brother chuckled.

I smiled a little until my brother disappeared. The smile fell into a frown, and I felt my appetite disappear as I stared blankly at my plate. If it killed me, I would learn what I could of the Phantom, starting with his name.

* * *

I moved carefully in the shadows of the Opera House and listened to the whispers of the ballet rats. "I heard the owner has a gentleman friend!" a small, ginger girl with crooked teeth giggled to her friends.

"Really? Who?" A brunette inquired with excitement.

"I don't know! I heard one of the patrons, another gentleman, was quite upset upon hearing that rumor, though! Can you imagine?" The little ginger one squeaked,"I would love having two gentlemen vying for my affections! Especially if they were handsome!"

The girls laughed and moved away, and I clenched my fists in the shadows. "Foolish, spoiled brats," I thought bitterly, slinking along in the shadows as I heard another group of people chatting.

A group of chorus boys this time. "Hey, Jerome, do you know where Mdme. Jekyll is? I heard she was ill," a young, blonde boy asked.

"I don't know," the boy who had played the part of Romeo responded slowly,"She didn't seem ill when she rescued me last night."

My eyes widened at that. "What do you mean?" A black-haired boy with a large nose jabbed, cocking his head to one side.

"Well, Adrian attacked me and hid me in a closet after tying me up, and Mdme. Jekyll fired Adrian then found me," the boy sighed as a dreamy smile split his face,"You should have seen her when she found me. She was like the goddess Athena had descended and taken a mortal form! She was beautiful in her fury, and she was incredibly strong for a young woman!"

"How so?" A brunette boy asked.

"She grabbed me by the arm and yanked me right up onto my feet and untied me so quickly, you would have thought she had a knife hidden in that dress of hers!"

I flinched at the thought of the young woman being able to pull a knife on me at any moment. "Incredible!" The young men sighed in unison.

"Oh, Mdme. Jekyll really is a special woman!" the black-haired boy sighed.

"If only I had a chance to woo a woman like her!" The brunette sighed.

"Yeah, right. You'd only want her until she ceased being a challenge," the blonde snorted.

"Oi! She's our boss, and a classy, young woman," Jerome snapped,"Show some respect."

The boys all quieted down, and their gazes fell to the floor. A small smirk quirked up the corners of my mouth. "At least one has a sense of honor," I thought,"Or at the very least some manners."

"Anyway!" Jerome cleared his throat,"We need to get to rehearsal. C'mon!"

I growled softly as I moved down towards my lair. I had been seen. No one seemed to know it was me, but it would raise suspicions that Jekyll had been seen with an unknown man, and, until she appeared in public with a young gentleman, there would be talk.

A twinge of paranoia and a desire to make sure my identity was safe sent me flying to my underground stable where Caesar, the white show horse I had stolen last year, was nibbling on the hay left in his stall. The stallion's ears perked up as he noticed me moving toward the exit into the Opera Populaire's stables. "No, Caesar. I'm going alone today," I said firmly as the horse whinnied in protest.

I slipped out into the relatively cool, foggy air of the early morning and made my way into town while staying in the shadows. Eventually, I heard people chattering then dying down into excited whispering. Curious, I made my way towards the chatter until I saw two people on beautiful horses. Jekyll on a gray mare, and a young man that looked as though he was Jekyll's male doppleganger on a chestnut stallion, and they were smiling and laughing and chatting away in English.

"Oh my! Look at those two!" An old woman whispered to another old woman beside her,"Isn't that Mdme. Jekyll from the Opera Populaire? Who's that man with her?"

"Yes, that is her! Isn't she an odd one? Cute, but odd..." the other old woman replied,"Hmm... I don't know. I've seen him before, I think. Oh well, they are awfully cute!"

I frowned. What had she told this man of her work? Who was he? What was his relation to her? I needed to know. I was concerned, not for her, but for my own safety. Why would I ever concern myself with the safety of that outrageous woman?

Then the pair swung their horses around to head back the other direction, and her brilliant blue eyes swept across the street as she smiled and laughed until her eyes crossed me as I stood half-hidden by the shadows of the alleyway I was in. The smile on her face faltered, and the joy in her eyes faded. Then her male companion said something, and she smiled at him before glancing back at me once more as her steed whinnied and began to trot away down the street.

I could tell from that look she gave me that she was afraid of something. Knowing what happened most of the time, she was frightened of me. I had a sinking feeling in my chest, and I recognized it faintly, but I couldn't name it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Yay!**

 **JJAndrews: Thank you. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. As for Amelia and her relation to Dr. Jekyll. All will be explained in due time, my friend.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Determination

I woke early and rushed through my morning routine and raced to the Opera Populaire. I can't believe that the Phantom was following me!" I thought to myself as I rushed through entrance and bolted up the stairs. I spared only just enough time to say hello to the chorus and ballet girls and boys before dashing to my office. "Okay. I'm here. What now?" I thought in a rush as I looked around my office,"Okay, first, make sure no one tries to come in here."

I opened the door and called out to the music and set directors as they climbed the grand staircase. "Messieurs! Can you please make sure I am not disturbed today? I have important paperwork that must be done, and I cannot afford any distractions!"

"Of course, Mdme. Jekyll!" the music director called out.

"Anything for you, Madame!" the set director added enthusiastically.

"Wonderful! Thank you, messieurs!" I called out before locking myself inside my office again and stripping off my hat and coat.

A glance at the mirror behind my desk sent a chill down my spine as I remembered the night that the Phantom had locked me in here and confronted me. I came here today with a purpose, and I was not going to leave without answers to the questions that had sprung into existence in my mind yesterday. Taking a deep breath, I moved around my desk and placed a gloved hand on the cool, reflective surface of the mirror.

In a smooth, silent movement, the mirror slid into the wall as I pressed on it and pulled it to my right. The passageway just beyond the false mirror was almost pitch-black, and a new bolt of fear shot through me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and stepped into the passage. Once inside, I had the fleeting thought, "Only children fear the dark. You are not a child, Amelia." And so, I began my descent into the bowels of the opera house.

After what felt like thousands of stairs, my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and I was fairly certain that I was now in the fifth cellar of the opera house. The damp, cool air was heavy with the smells of mold and mildew, and I could hear faint music. An organ. Knowing that the only person who could possibly be down here would be the Phantom, I moved towards the music with my left hand on the damp, stone wall of the cellar.

As I grew closer to the source of the music, I became aware of the sound of water lapping at an unseen shore. Then, I rounded a corner, and saw a large, black lake with a single shaft of light illuminating the center of the great cavern. A boat was tethered to a small dock, and I could tell that the music was from the other side of the lake. As I was approaching the boat, a dark hand shot out and grabbed my wrist gently but firmly,"I would not recommend getting in that boat, mademoiselle," a low, accented voice warned.

I turned to see the owner of the hand and frowned slightly. "Why would that be? Who are you, sir?" I asked calmly despite the frantically racing heart inside my chest.

"I am called the Persian by most around here," he stated simply, gently tugging me away from the boat,"That boat will set off a trapped as soon as you start rowing to the other side if you do not know how to disarm it."

I shuddered at the thought. "Are there many traps within these tunnels?"

"Yes. I am quite surprised you made it down here alive and unharmed, Madame," the Persian stated, glancing across the lake as the music disbanded into many dissonant tones all at once as though someone had slammed their hands onto an organ's keys in frustration. "You must hide, Madame, the Phantom will be rowing out soon. He is expecting me to be alone."

"I am not afraid of that man," I stated simply, refusing to budge.

"You should be. He is far more dangerous than you know. You must hide," the Persian pleaded, terror in his eyes.

Then, we heard a splash from the far side of the lake, and I saw the terror contort the man's dark face. My heart twisted as I considered what he had said, and I nodded. "Very well. I will hide," I whispered, stepping backwards until I was hidden in the passage I had followed down.

* * *

I slowly raised my hands from the keyboard I had pounded on in my frustration and anger. That damned woman wouldn't get out of my head. I needed to know who she had told of me, what she had said, and why she had said anything. She clearly didn't fear me enough to show it to my face, but perhaps I had frightened her enough to make her want to confide in someone. If that was so, I needed help. Glancing over at the grandfather clock, I hissed a stream of curses when I saw the time. Nadir would be waiting at the far shore of the lake, and he was still quite paranoid after last year. If I was late, he wouldn't be all too pleased with me.

Quickly, I scrambled into the boat and began rowing across. "Ah, Erik, my friend. You seem upset, what is wrong?" Nadir called out as soon as I was in sight.

"Nadir, I fear I may have a problem," I replied as I reached the docks. "The new manager, Mademoiselle Jekyll, knows of my presence, and I need to know who she has spoken to of this. If anyone above finds out, you know what will happen."

"Of course, my friend," the Persian replied with a chuckle. "I understand, but what makes you think this woman will speak to anyone of you?"

"I was seen the other night at the opera. I refused to vacate box five, and she refused to leave me be. Rumors have begun to spread that she has a secret lover, and people are going to talk and grow suspicious. Then, I saw her in town yesterday riding with a young man who could have passed for her brother, and we made eye contact. She looked at me with horror," I explained, crouching on the prow of the boat," If she tells anyone that I am alive..."

My voice trailed off. I didn't want to leave the only home I had left. "I understand my friend, but if she has family here, she will need something to say to them to keep them off your scent. Write her a letter with a story she can feed to anyone who asks about the man she was seen with," Nadir suggested with a stern look on his face,"And if I find out that you have treated her inappropriately like poor Miss Daaé, the world finding out about you will be the least of your concerns."

My friend gave me a firm look before smiling gently. "Thank you, Nadir. I would appreciate it if you would approach her yourself, though. Try to warn her away from challenging me," I said softly, my energy having left at the mention of Christine," You and I both know that my temper could get the best of me and cause that wretched woman harm if she continues to be such a nuisance."

The dark-skinned man laughed and nodded. "Of course, my friend, but do not expect much. From what I hear, this woman is incredibly stubborn and refuses to give in. My approaching her could pique her curiosity."

I nodded slowly as my friend turned to leave, and I moved back to my seat to row back across the lake. "Stubborn indeed," I muttered under my breath,"Wretched woman could use a lesson in how to behave."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, my lovelies! I give you another chapter of this tale!**

 **JJAndrews: Thank you, I love the Persian. He's a fantastic character, and I intend on him making regular appearances in this story. I'm glad you enjoy how I've written the Phantom.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Information

I stood absolutely still in silence for a short while before the Persian approached me. "Madame, are you alright?" the dark man asked, worry filling his voice.

"He... He called me wretched," I whispered numbly before my mind jolted into action,"How rude. And I let him stay in my opera house, attend the opera, and tell no one of his existence for nothing in return!"

"Madame, please keep your voice down!" the Persian hissed in alarm, glancing over his shoulder to see if the Phantom had changed the course of his little rowboat.

"Very well. I have much to discuss with you then. Come with me," I ordered, turning on heel and stalking back through the passage to my office.

Once in the relative safety of my office, I seated myself at my desk and gestured for the man to sit in one of the plush chairs facing my desk. "Well, Madame, what do you wish to discuss?"

"Well, first, I would like a proper introduction. Hello, my name is Amelia Ann Jekyll, I hail from London, England, and I am the owner of the Opera Populaire," I said with a smile.

"A pleasure, Madame Jekyll. I am known by many names. Daroga, Persian, and a few other names that are more unpleasant, but you may call me Nadir if you wish," he replied with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you. Next, why should I fear this man who masquerades as a troublesome ghost?"

"When he lived in my country, he was an infamous killer. Brilliant and twisted and sought after by many powerful men. He is a mad genius, Madame, please understand. He is an artist, an architect, a musician, a composer, a magician, and a man," Nadir explained with a dark expression on his face,"I have seen him kill without a second thought and without remorse. Please understand, I do not wish to see an innocent person harmed by him."

I nodded slowly. "You called him your friend when you were speaking with him. What is his name?"

The man sitting across the room from me stiffened slightly. He was clearly hesitant, but he obviously understood why I wanted to know. "All I am able to say is that his first name is Erik," he stated softly,"Now, Madame, I must ask you a few questions."

I smiled and leaned back in my chair. "Of course, that is only fair. Ask away!" I chuckled.

"Has Erik harmed you in any way?"

"No."

"Has he made threats against you?"

"He tried to send his demands by letter, resorted to locking me in this very office to try and intimidate me, but he has not made any real threats yet."

"That is good. Please, let me know if he ever does. I tend to frequent the opera house when I have the chance. If you cannot find me, I must encourage you to go to the police," the man said with genuine concern in his eyes.

"I will not go to the police unless your friend decides to sabotage anything or anyone in my opera house," I stated firmly,"If I cannot find you, I will simply go to my brother."

"Please, Madame, promise me that you will not do anything rash," Nadir pleaded, the tone of his voice resembling that of a concerned father.

"I'm sorry, M. Nadir, but I cannot promise that I will stay out of trouble. However, I can promise that I will try to stay out of trouble," I responded with a sweet smile.

* * *

I sat at my desk in my home with the letter laid out in front of me as the ink dried. As my eyes lazily drifted over my handwriting, I could not help but think of what that wretched woman had written about how I wrote. It was true that my handwriting was not the most beautiful, but it was such a habit to write with my right hand that I could not help myself. When I was a child, my mother had quite literally beaten it into me that writing with my left hand was of the Devil, like my face and my voice. Horrible woman.

The chime of the grandfather clock shook me from my reverie as the clock struck the half-hour chime. It was only eight thirty, but I felt as though it was far later in the day. Knowing that I could encounter Madame Jekyll in the process of delivering my letter to her made my skin crawl. As I approached the entrance to her office, I heard her shout out into the main hall saying that she had made it quite clear that she had not wanted to be disturbed, yet she had received an unexpected visitor, and she would be having words with a few gentlemen later.

I chuckled at the thought of her scolding grown men and smirked as the wretched woman let out a frustrated sigh as she collapsed into the chair behind her desk. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on the wood of the desk, and I frowned slightly as I saw that the mirror was not slid back completely. I always made sure it was properly closed before I descended back to my lair.

Anger flared up within me as I realized that this woman had been in one of my tunnels. Nadir! That's why he wanted me to waste time writing a letter. He wanted to approach her with no risk of my interference. I was about to slide back the mirror and interrogate the woman when she turned around to face the mirror and sighed softly. She rose to her feet and stepped closer to the glass and examined her reflection. "Bloody hell, Jekyll," she muttered, pressing a finger against the dark circle under her right eye,"No wonder the staff was concerned this morning. I look exhausted!"

I stood in shocked silence at the woman's language. Then my rage returned, and I threw back the mirror. She fell backwards with a small scream, and as she fell, her head struck the corner of her desk, and she slumped over on the floor. Desperate to know what Nadir had told her and concerned that she may tell someone of me when she woke, I scooped her up in my arms and entered the tunnel. No sooner had I slid the mirror back into place and made sure that it was properly closed, the door to the office was flung open, and the guards from the front doors of the opera burst into the room only to find it empty.

Whether Jekyll wished it or not, rumors were inevitably going to spread after this.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. College is a bitch.**

 **JJAndrews: You are correct. Neither Jekyll nor Erik are happy about this development. I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so far, and I apologize for how long it's taken for me to update.**

 **Now, without any further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 10: What On Earth...

I woke with a throbbing pain in the back of my head and the sound of someone playing an organ ringing in my ears. As I lifted my hand to rub my eyes, I remembered what had frightened me so badly before I lost consciousness. The Phantom had appeared and opened the secret passage so suddenly that I had jumped and fallen backwards. More than likely, I had hit my head on my desk, but that still left the question of where on earth I was.

As I looked around, I realized that I was not in my office. The stone ceiling looked as though it was the ceiling of a cave, but the furniture in the room was of the most incredible craftsmanship. The couch I was laying on was made of ornately carved, dark wood with wine-red velvet cushions. I had no idea where I was, but, by God, I was going to find out.

As I slowly pushed myself into an upright position, the music being played on the organ disbanded into multiple dissonant chords that sounded as though the organist had given up and slumped forward across the keys. Then, everything was silent. A shiver of fear ran down my spine as I glanced about, noting three ornately carved doors behind the couch. Suddenly, one of the doors flew open, and the Phantom exited the room, slamming the door behind him. The rage in his eyes was clear even though his face was hidden by his mask. Fear coursed through me as I realized where I was. I was in the Phantom's lair.

I was on my feet in seconds, and I backed away as quickly as possible from the man in the mask until my back hit a wall. "What have you done? Why have you brought me here?" I asked, fright making my voice tremble.

"I simply wish to know why you thought it would be wise to enter the tunnel behind the mirror in your office and what Nadir told you whilst he was in your office," the Phantom purred, venom lacing his words and he stalked towards me.

My heart was racing in my chest as he closed the distance between us. "I had questions that needed answers, some of which Nadir was happy to provide," I replied, pressing myself against the wall in a futile effort to put more distance between us.

"Oh, and what questions did you have, Mademoiselle Jekyll?" he asked, his golden eyes burning with hatred as he glared down at me.

"I needed something to tell my brother or anyone else who may ask about the mystery man I was seen with at the opera on opening night," I responded softly, my heart gradually slowing down to its normal pace.

He leaned forward slightly and tilted his head to one side, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And what did Nadir tell you?"

My heart began beating faster due to his proximity, but I forced myself to look him in the eyes as I responded. "He told me that your name is Erik, and that you were an infamous and brilliant killer when you lived in his country," I stated simply, pleased when my voice came out steady and confident.

"Indeed. And you didn't ask what was behind my mask?" he asked, venom in his voice.

"No, of course not!"

"Liar!" He snarled, slamming his hands against the wall on the either side of my head, "How could you possibly resist? Of course you asked him! Why wouldn't you? Are you frightened, Mademoiselle Jekyll? Frightened of the monster that lives below the opera?"

I had closed my eyes and tucked my face into my left shoulder when he had slammed his hands against the wall, but as he continued to yell at me, anger began to replace the fear in me until I was so furious that I slapped him. I slapped him so hard that his mask flew off and landed on one of the many piles of sheet music that littered the floor.

Then, I saw his face, and my hands flew up to cover my mouth in shock. The flesh was pale from many years without sunlight and deformed unlike anything I had ever seen. He had no nose, only two holes where his nose should have grown, and his eyes were filled with pain, shock, and rage all at the same time. In shock and regret, I fell to my knees and bowed my head as he took several shaky steps back.

The only thought that registered in my head repeated itself over and over in my mind. "What on earth have I done?"

"How dare you!" He roared, grabbing me by the hair and lifting me up off the ground. I cried out in pain, and grabbed his arm in an attempt to lessen the stress on my scalp.

"How dare you remove my mask? Open your eyes! This is what you wanted to see, is it not?" He snarled, grabbing my face and forcing me to look at him. "Or can you not bear to look at the foul monster?"

I stared at his face in shock as I struggled to form words. His eyes flicked to my mouth, and he frowned as his gaze moved to his left where my hands were clamped onto his arm. Suddenly, he released my hair and snatched my wrist instead. Confused, I tried to protest but he barked at me to be silent and examined my palm.

"It would seem that your actions have harmed you more than me, Mademoiselle Jekyll," he sneered, gazing at my hand with the hint of a smirk raising the corners of his mouth.

I then noticed the blood dripping down from my hand, and I felt incredibly lightheaded. The next thing I knew, the Phantom was carrying me back to the couch and telling me to stay put while he disappeared into another room to find medical supplies.

* * *

I slammed my hands down on the keys of the organ in frustration. How could I play with that wretched woman out there in the parlor? What on earth had I been thinking bringing her down here? I stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind me. Immediately, I noticed that Jekyll was awake due to her jumping to her feet and backing away like a frightened child. "What have you done? Why have you brought me here?" she demanded in a shaky voice.

I almost chuckled at how frightened she was, but I reminded myself that I needed to know what she knew. "I simply wish to know why you thought it would be wise to enter the tunnel behind the mirror in your office and what Nadir told you whilst he was in your office," I stated simply, relishing the look of pure terror on her face.

"I had questions that needed answers, some of which Nadir was happy to provide," she responded quickly, her hands pressed against the wall behind her as though she was trying to put more distance between the two of us.

"Oh, and what questions did you have, Mademoiselle Jekyll?" I asked, not quite believing what she was saying.

"I needed something to tell my brother or anyone else who may ask about the mystery man I was seen with at the opera on opening night," she responded quietly, her eyes flitting about as she tried to find a way to get away from me as I leaned forward and tilted my head to one side.

"And what did Nadir tell you?" I asked, not fooled for one second by her act. She wasn't this frightened by me when she was trapped in her office.

"He told me that your name is Erik, and that you were an infamous and brilliant killer when you lived in his country," she replied, her voice steady as she looked me in the eye.

I almost scoffed. Was that it? No. There had to be more. There was always more. "Indeed. And you didn't ask what was behind my mask?" I sneered, glaring the wretched woman down.

She stiffened in shock and looked at me as though I were insane. "No, of course not!" she lied.

"Liar!" I roared, slamming my hands on the wall on either side of her head. She let out a small scream of alarm and turned her head to one side as she screwed her eyes tightly shut.

"How could you possibly resist? Of course you asked him! Why wouldn't you? Are you frightened, Mademoiselle Jekyll? Frightened of the monster that lives below the opera?" I yelled, gesturing to my face even though she couldn't see my with her eyes closed,"Don't lie to me, Mademoiselle! I know what you people are like. Arrogant, vicious fools who laugh and point and jeer at people like me!"

Suddenly, her hand struck my face, and my mask went flying. Luckily, it landed in a pile of discarded pages of music, and I couldn't help but take a few steps back as I realized that this woman had now seen my face. Her hands flew to her face as she stared at me in horror, and she remained silent as she took in my deformity. A rather mild reaction compared to some, like Christine, who had screamed and fainted. Slowly, she slid down the wall and fell onto her knees, staring at the floor in silence.

"How dare you!" I roared as the shock faded away, grabbing the wretched woman by her hair and lifting her up off the ground. She let out a strangled cry, and her hands grasped my wrist as she struggled against me.

"How dare you remove my mask? Open your eyes! This is what you wanted to see, is it not?" I snarled, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me. "Or can you not bear to look at the foul monster?"

She simply stared at me with pity in her eyes as she struggled to find words. Then, I noticed the blood on her face, smeared over her mouth. Concerned, I glanced to my wrist to see blood dripping down from where her left hand was clamped onto my arm. Quickly, I released her hair and snatched her wrist to examine her hand. "What are you-"

"Be silent, woman!" I snapped, examining her palm, which bore a shallow wound dripping blood down her arm as I held up her hand. "It would seem that your actions have harmed you more than me, Mademoiselle Jekyll."

Her eyes went wide at the sight of her own blood before her face went pale, and she pitched forward suddenly. Out of instinct, my other arm went around her waist, and I held her close to keep her from falling to the floor. Her head lolled forward and rested against my chest. Clearly, this woman wouldn't be able to walk back to the couch on her own, so I picked her up in my arms once again.

"Stay here. I'll go find something to bandage your hand. Don't touch anything," I ordered, leaving the woman on the couch in the parlor. What on earth had I gotten myself into


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I apologize for the ridiculous hiatus. I was going through a very rough patch. However, I have a few chapters already typed up and ready to go, so I can at least try to make regular updates for a while.**

 **To the lovely guest who reviewed: I'm so glad you think so highly of this and enjoy it so much. I may or may not write a separate fic to go along with this depending on how this turns out. Thank you for your kind words, and I agree. Writers block is indeed the worst.**

 **Child of Dreams: Don't pout, dear. I have a new chapter for you right here. I don't quite remember if I addressed this before, but Amelia wasn't lying, but the Phantom believed she was.**

 **DESTINYSARA: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Now, without any further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 11: New Terms

I sat as still as I could as the Phantom took my hand in both of his and began cleaning the cut with alcohol. A hiss of pain escaped me as the man applied pressure to the wound, and I instinctively whipped my head around to face him. Immediately, I regretted the movement because I found myself face to face with his wretched deformity, and I couldn't bring myself to look away. His attention was fixed entirely on my hand as he began to bind it in white linen.

As he tended to my hand, I examined his face with pity welling up inside me. His cheekbones were high and prominent on his gaunt face, and the twisted the flesh seemed so pale that it verged on translucent with how I could easily see the outline of his teeth with his mouth set in a firm line. Then I noticed a small smear of blood on his cheek. Worried that I had actually hurt the man when I had slapped the mask off of his face, I slowly extended my right hand towards his face, but, just as my fingers brushed the skin of his face, he flinched away from my touch and glared at me.

"What are you doing?" he growled, leaning away from me, applying more pressure to the palm of my left hand.

"There's blood on your face. I thought I might have actually hurt you," I said softly, trying not to look at where his nose should have been.

His eyes narrowed as he raised a hand to his cheek. When he pulled his hand away to examine the blood on his hand, I saw his eyes soften slightly. "It's yours. As I said, your actions hurt you more than they hurt me, foolish woman," he grumbled, returning his attention to my hand.

Anger flared up within me as he insulted me again, and I yanked my hand away from him. "I can tie that myself, thank you," I growled, fighting the urge to slap him.

He let out derisive snort as he rose to his feet and silently moved over to gaze over at the fireplace. Once the bandage was tied properly, I rose to my feet and stretched. "You've seen my face," the Phantom muttered.

"Pardon?" I asked, stepping closer to him to better hear him.

"You've seen my face, so you now must make a choice. Swear to me that you will never tell or die," he growled, turning to face me.

"What!" I yelped, taking a step back,"Why? What good would that do? Do you really think that seeing your face would make me want to turn you over to the police? Yes, your face is startling, but I fail to see your reasoning-"

"Of course you fail to see the reasons I have! You have lived a good life! You don't have this godforsaken face!" The Phantom snapped, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Your reaction to my face was mild to say the least. You simply gasped and collapsed onto your knees! I've had people try to kill me because of my face!"

My heart clenched as he said those words. "Then perhaps we could work out the new terms of our strange relationship," I said hesitantly. "I have no desire to reveal the secret of your continued existence, nor do I wish to die. If I died, the police would inevitably get involved, and I don't believe either of us wants that. You can place requests rather than demands, and I will judge whether or not I should grant you such requests. For instance, if you wish to have Box Five to yourself, you could place the request with your reasons, and, if I deem your request reasonable, I grant it. All the while, no one ever needs to know that the Phantom of the Opera still resides beneath the opera house."

The Phantom stared at me for a long moment in silence before nodding to show that he agreed. "And another term. You do not enter any of the secret passageways without permission or a damned good reason," he growled softly as he met my eyes.

"Deal."

* * *

I focused all my attention on Jekyll's hand as I applied alcohol to her wound. I had to give the wretched woman credit for not flinching away. Christine would have been crying like a child and begging me to stop. At the thought of Christine, I tensed and inadvertently applied pressure to Jekyll's palm. I heard her hiss in pain, and I loosened my grip on her hand before taking a strip of clean, white linen and wrapping it tightly around her hand to bandage the wound. As I wrapped her hand, my mind turned to her reaction to my face. She had merely gasped in shock as though she hadn't meant to knock the mask from my face, but Christine had screamed and fainted at the very sight of me.

Suddenly, I felt something brush across my cheek, and I instinctively flinched away and gripped Jekyll's hand tighter, which caused her to grimace in pain. "What are you doing?" I growled as I saw that she had been reaching out to touch my face.

She looked like a frightened child as she stared up into my eyes. "There's blood on your face. I thought I might have actually hurt you," she whimpered, retracting her hand as I glared her down.

Cautiously, I raised a hand to my face only to find that she was quite right. There was a smear of blood on my face, but it was not mine. "It's yours. As I said, your actions hurt you more than they hurt me, foolish woman," I sighed, returning my attention to her hand.

She huffed and tugged her hand away from mine and set to work tying the bandage herself. "I can tie that myself, thank you," she snapped, shooting me a glare.

"Ungrateful brat," I thought bitterly as I rose to my feet,"I should have let you get an infection in that hand." I strode over to the hearth where the fire was crackling softly and producing a pleasant warmth. Then it hit me that she had seen my face. I couldn't let her leave. She could tell others in her fright. Knowing her, she would run straight to her brother or the police.

I frowned as the thought crossed my mind. "You've seen my face," I whispered, thinking that I really didn't want to spend the rest of my life around this wretched woman.

"Pardon?" she asked, rising to her feet and taking a few steps away from the couch.

"You've seen my face, so you now must make a choice. Swear to me that you will never tell or die," I growled, turning to face her to find her only a few feet from me.

"What!" Jekyll yelped, taking a step back,"Why? What good would that do? Do you really think that seeing your face would make me want to turn you over to the police? Yes, your face is startling, but I fail to see your reasoning-"

"Of course you fail to see the reasons I have! You have lived a good life! You don't have this godforsaken face!" I snarled, closing the distance and grabbing the woman by her shoulders, "Your reaction to my face was mild to say the least. You simply gasped and collapsed onto your knees! I've had people try to kill me because of my face!"

She stared at me with sad eyes for a moment before relaxing in my grip. With a frown creasing her brow, she thought for a moment before looking back up at my face. "Then perhaps we could work out some new terms for our strange relationship," she suggested,"I cannot stay here forever, but I do not wish to die either. If I died, the police would inevitably get involved, and I don't believe that either of us wants that. You can place requests rather than demands, and I will judge whether or not I should grant you such requests. For instance, if you wish to have Box Five to yourself, you could place the request with your reasons, and, if I deem your request reasonable, I grant it. All the while, no one ever needs to know that the Phantom of the Opera still resides beneath the opera house."

I stared at her for a long moment. Was she serious? She wasn't flinching away from my touch even though I could feel her pulse racing as I gripped her shoulders and forced her to face me. After a moment's consideration, I nodded in agreement to the new term. Christine had panicked and collapsed into a fit of tears when presented her with the choice, but once again Jekyll proved how unusual she was with her willingness to negotiate. "And another term. You do not enter any of the secret passageways without permission or a damned good reason," I growled as I examined her face for any sign of trickery.

I saw her give a sigh of relief, and a smile quirk up the corners of her mouth. "Deal," she almost laughed as I released her shoulders and turned towards the door out of my home. Suddenly, the grandfather clock in my room chimed four times, and Jekyll's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, how long have I been down here! If I don't leave now, I'll be late getting home, and my brother will panic! I have to go! Please!"

She grasped my arm as she gave me a desperate look, and I rolled my eyes before nodding. "Very well," I sighed, shaking her hands from my arm and striding over to where my mask still lay,"Follow me and do exactly as I, or I will not be responsible for whatever may befall you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again! I am glad to be back in the swing of this with this. Better job, better classes, and a new dog! When I took the hiatus, there was a lot going on, and my dog that I had had for almost twelve years had died, so that was a lot of grief added into the mix. I am glad to announce that I now have a puppy who is a Great Pyrenese mix and is the sweetest thing ever. I'm also about to be on a long ass flight home after a vacation. Fun stuff with family, but I am so ready to go home and see my dog.**

 **Child of Dreams: Goodness, you seem very excited. I'm glad you enjoy this!**

 **Now, without any further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 12: What a Mess

By the time I arrived at my brother's home, I was more than twenty minutes late, and James was pacing the floor of the entrance hall when I entered through the front doors. "Amelia! Where on earth have you been?" my brother cried out as he ran over to wrap me in his arms,"Several hours ago, I received a note from the opera house that you had disappeared!"

I wrapped my arms around my brother's neck and tried to speak, but the only sound that came out was a sort of strangled cry as my nerves got the better of me. I was so shaken by being kidnapped by the Phantom, and, now that my brother knew something was wrong, I didn't know what to do. I simply held onto my brother for support and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I finally managed to gasp out after several minutes of horrible sobbing,"I'm so sorry. I was stupid, and I acted on impulse!" It wasn't entirely a lie.

"It's alright! You're home. You're safe now," my brother whispered, stroking my hair,"When you're feeling up to it, find me and talk to me about it. Until then, I think you need to go upstairs, take a hot bath, and try to relax. Come on."

James gently tugged me towards the grand staircase, wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and led me up to my room. Once we reached my room, one of the maids, Anna, approached us and took my brother's place at my side as I entered my room. Anna drew up a hot bath with lavender bath salts for me before setting out a lilac, silk nightgown for me. "Ring for me once you are out of the bath, and I will come braid your hair for you, Madame Amelia," Anna said softly as she left the room to give me privacy.

As I undressed, I whimpered softly as a twinge of pain shot through my left hand when the sleeve of my shirt caught on the bandage. When I sank into the bath, I made sure to keep my left hand above the water at all times, which turned out to be quite difficult when I was washing my hair. After I had washed myself, I sat in the hot water and let the heat seep into my tense muscles. I lowered myself to where the water was just below my nose, and I frowned. Every time I closed my eyes for more than a moment, the Phantom's face, no. Erik's face was all I could see. The scarred tissue, the missing nose, the abnormally-high cheekbones, and the burning, golden eyes were all I could see. Those eyes... Those furious eyes that could shift and suddenly hold all of the sadness of the world rather than all of the hatred. His eyes could make my heart break for him even when he was yelling and calling me a fool.

I sighed as I sat up and rose from the tub. I grabbed a clean, fluffy towel and dried myself off before striding into my room and swapping the towel for the nightgown that was laid out on my bed. "Perhaps he's right," I sighed as I sat down at the vanity in my room and began to brush my hair,"Perhaps I am a fool."

The next morning, when I arrived at the opera house, I made my way into my office to remove my coat and hat before going to watch rehearsal. When I was in sight of the younger ballerinas, I was swarmed by the young girls. "Madame, is it true?" one girl asked excitedly, sparking excited chatter amongst the rest of the girls.

I raised an eyebrow at the question and frowned. "Is what true?"

"That you were kidnapped by the Phantom of the Opera yesterday!" Another girl piped up.

"What happened to your hand? Was it the Phantom?" The first girl squealed.

My frown transformed into a glare at the statement, and all of the girls fell silent as I took a deep breath. "Girls, listen well as I do not wish to repeat this. The Phantom does not exist. I disappeared yesterday for my own reasons," I stated with a steady voice despite my racing heart," And I hurt my hand riding my horse."

"Were you with your beau?" a girl with ginger hair asked.

"What?" I asked in shock,"What beau?"

"So the man you shared box five with wasn't a suitor?" the ginger girl asked, tilting her head to one side.

"What? No!" I almost squeaked, a blush creeping up my cheeks. I hadn't even considered the Phantom as a friend,"Who on earth started this rumor?"

"I don't know," the ginger girl stated with a shrug.

Her nonchalant response reminded me of my position. I couldn't let the Phantom's presence be known, and I couldn't allow people to start gossiping and starting mad rumors. "Right then," I said, straightening up and looking down at the young ballerinas,"Spread the word that these rumors are all false, and I do not want to hear anymore of this in my opera house. Am I clear, girls?"

The girls all nodded vigorously before dashing away to rehearse. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed and decided that watching rehearsal from a distance would be wise, so I made my way up to box five. Once in the box, I seated myself at the railing and frowned as I watched the rehearsal. People thought that the mystery man in box five was a suitor, and the Phantom had kidnapped me. "Well, technically he did take me from my office against my will," said the logical part of my brain.

"I invaded his home. He had reason to be upset. It was generous of him to even bind my hand after I slapped him," the unpredictable part of my brain stated, and my frown deepened.

He had been in my face, roaring at me, holding me by my hair, but when he noticed that I was bleeding, he didn't hesitate to treat my injury. Then again, he did try to force me to stay with him forever, but he didn't push it very far when I provided a logical substitute for his harebrained plan. "God, this is such a convoluted mess," I sighed, holding my head in my hands and frowning.

"What's such a convoluted mess?" A familiar voice asked from behind me, and I jumped to my feet in surprise.

"James! What are you doing here?" I laughed, quickly hugging my brother.

"I came to make sure you were alright," he stated simply before giving me a stern look,"What is such a convoluted mess?"

I laughed nervously, backing up. "That male friend of mine. I spoke with him again," I started slowly, noting the disapproval on my brother's face,"And I discovered a few things. His name is Erik, he's a brilliant composer, and he can be extremely unpredictable."

James nodded slowly. "Is that where you were when you disappeared yesterday?"

I hesitated, an odd sensation running down my spine. We were being watched, and I was fairly certain that I knew who it was. "Yes," I sighed, flashing an apologetic smile at my brother, "But it was alright! He was the perfect gentleman. The stupid thing I did came much later when I was on my way home." That was a complete lie, and I knew it, but, at that moment, I didn't care.

"Well, whatever you did, I hope you tell me soon. Oh, and this came in the mail for you," James sighed, pulling a letter from his coat pocket and handing it to me.

I quickly examined the envelope and gasped. "This is from Father!" I breathed, opening it quickly and starting to read aloud, "My dearest Amelia, I regret to inform you that I have fallen gravely ill, and, by the time you read this, I will most likely be dead. As I lay here on my deathbed, I understand how important my research from my youth is to you, and I understand that if it had been allowed, you would have been the most incredible doctor. However, the world is not yet ready for you, so I hope you can sate your appetite for knowledge with the enclosed notes. Please, I beg of you, my darling, do not attempt any of my experiments. You saw what they did to me, and I do not wish such a fate to befall you as well. I trust that you will be wise with your use of this knowledge.

Your loving father and friend,

Henry Jekyll."

As I finished, I felt tears slide down my face. "Amy, do you need to go home?" James asked, gently placing his hands on my shoulders and leaning down to look me in the eye.

"No, I'm fi-ine," I said, my voice cracking from the effort I was putting into holding back my sobs.

"Amy," James whispered,"Oh Amy. Come here, Amy-cakes." I couldn't help but let out a watery laugh at the old nickname. "You remember how you got that nickname? We had just turned five, and you had snuck into the kitchen after the party was over and started eating all of the leftover cakes."

I laughed again and hugged my twin for comfort. I could still feel the uncomfortable sensation of the Phantom's eyes on me, but I couldn't care less. "Really, James, I'm alright. I was just shocked. If you want to hang about and keep an eye on me, that's fine," I laughed, wiping my eyes as I pulled away from my brother,"But if you disrupt rehearsal, I'm kicking you out." We stared at each other in silence for a tense moment before laughing and exiting box five.

* * *

I watched from the shadows as Jekyll strode over to the edge of the stage only to be swarmed by ballet rats. "Madame, is it true?" one girl asked excitedly, sparking excited chatter amongst the rest of the girls.

Jekyll raised an eyebrow at the question. "Is what true?" She asked with a frown scrunching up her pale face.

"That you were kidnapped by the Phantom of the Opera yesterday!" Another girl piped up.

"What happened to your hand? Was it the Phantom?" the first brat asked, pointing to the bandage on her left hand.

Her frown transformed into a glare at the statement, and all of the girls fell silent as she took a deep breath. "Girls, listen well as I do not wish to repeat this. The Phantom does not exist. I disappeared yesterday for my own reasons, and I hurt my hand riding my horse," She lied in a steady voice, but I could see her hands shaking. From fear or anger, I couldn't tell, but I had to admire the authority with which she handled the ballet rats.

"Were you with your beau?" a girl with ginger hair asked.

"What?" Jekyll asked in shock, her face losing what little color it had,"What beau?"

"So the man you shared box five with wasn't a suitor?" the ginger girl asked, tilting her head to one side.

"What? No!" She squeaked with a light dusting of pink now coloring her cheeks. What on earth was going through those girls' heads? Why on earth was Jekyll blushing? "Who on earth started this rumor?"

"I don't know," the ginger girl stated with a shrug.

I knew the little, ginger girl was lying, and I was prepared to throw my Punjab lasso around her neck just to shut her up. "Right, then," Jekyll growled, straightening up and glaring down at the young ballerinas. "Spread the word that these rumors are all false, and I do not want to hear anymore of this in my opera house. Am I clear, girls?"

The girls all nodded vigorously before scattering as Jekyll sighed and disappeared from the stage. "I don't care what she says. The Phantom is real, and he's back," a blonde girl stated firmly, glaring off in Jekyll's direction. "He could be blackmailing her!"

"Shut up, Gabrielle!" the ginger girl snapped,"You heard Madame Jekyll. No more rumors or stories. No doubt she'll do something bad if it doesn't stop. C'mon."

"Pardon me, ladies," a young man in fine clothing chuckled,"I'm looking for my sister. You obviously know her. Amelia Jekyll?"

The girls gaped at him in shock before silently pointing in the direction Jekyll had left in. Once he began to move away, the girls started giggling, and I darted into one of my many tunnels and raced to find Jekyll. If they were going to speak, I was going to find a way to listen in. Suddenly, I heard her soft but distinct footsteps in the hallway near box five. It also helped that I heard a man murmur a greeting to her as she walked past and into box five.

She strode into the box and slumped down into one of the chairs as she stared off into space. "God, this is such a convoluted mess," she whimpered, lowering her head to rest in her hands.

"What's such a convoluted mess?" An unfamiliar voice asked from the doorway, and I turned to see Jekyll's male doppelgänger.

"James!" Jekyll laughed as she leapt from her seat and ran to hug the man," What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright," he stated simply before giving her a stern look,"What is such a convoluted mess?"

She laughed nervously, taking several steps backwards. "That male friend of mine. I spoke with him again," She stated softly, wringing her hands in front of her,"And I discovered a few things. His name is Erik, he's a brilliant composer, and he can be extremely unpredictable."

James nodded slowly. "Is that where you were when you disappeared yesterday?"

She stiffened suddenly just like she had when she had sensed my presence the first time. "Yes," she sighed, flashing an apologetic smile at her brother,"But it was alright! He was the perfect gentleman. The stupid thing I did came much later when I was on my way home." I stared with my jaw hanging open. This woman whom I had hurt, yelled at, and threatened was lying to protect me. Me! The monster living underneath the opera house.

"Well, whatever you did, I hope you tell me soon. Oh, and this came in the mail for you," James sighed, pulling a bulky envelope from his coat pocket and handing it to Jekyll.

She snatched the envelope from him and gasped. "This is from Father!" she breathed, opening it quickly and starting to read aloud," My dearest Amelia, I regret to inform you that I have fallen gravely ill, and, by the time you read this, I will most likely be dead. As I lay here on my deathbed, I understand how important my research from my youth is to you, and I understand that if it had been allowed, you would have been the most incredible doctor. However, the world is not yet ready for you, so I hope you can sate your appetite for knowledge with the enclosed notes. Please, I beg of you, my darling, do not attempt any of my experiments. You saw what they did to me, and I do not wish such a fate to befall you as well. I trust that you will be wise with your use of this knowledge.

Your loving father and friend,

Henry Jekyll."

As she finished, I saw tears slide down her pale face. "Amy, do you need to go home?," James asked, gently placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to look her in the eye.

"No, I'm fi-ine," she said, her voice cracking as she tried to maintain her calm demeanor.

"Amy," James whispered,"Oh, Amy. Come here, Amy-cakes." She let out a watery laugh at the odd nickname as her brother wrapped his arms around her. "You remember how you got that nickname? We had just turned five, and you had snuck into the kitchen after the party was over and started eating all of the leftover cakes."

She laughed again and hugged the man tightly. I could feel an unusual, bubbling sensation in my stomach, but I was more focused on what Jekyll would do next. "Really, James, I'm alright. I was just shocked. If you want to hang about and keep an eye on me, that's fine," she chuckled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve as she pulled away from her brother,"But if you disrupt rehearsal, I'm kicking you out." At that moment, I recognized the odd sensation. It was jealousy. Yes. I was jealous. She had a loving family. She had a father who cared to contact her on his deathbed. I had a vicious woman who would prefer I was never born.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, here we are again! Another chapter. I'm glad to be posting again. Even if no one reads or reviews, writing all of this is actually pretty cathartic. I'm glad so many people have read and enjoyed this, and I'm glad that I'm able to post this where people can see. If you have any questions or suggestions, leave a review and tell me. If you see something that doesn't quite make sense, lemme know, and if possible, give me a suggestion on what you think would make it better.**

 **Now, without any further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Surprises

By the time James and I returned from visiting our father's grave in England, it was late February, and Jonathan, our oldest brother, had suggested throwing a masquerade on April first as part of April Fool's. To be honest, I could do with some good humor after visiting my father's grave. As the only daughter, I had a somewhat unique bond with my father that my brothers would never understand. Not even James.

As soon as I returned to Paris, I sent several notes to the opera house to start preparations for the Masquerade. In the meantime, I had employed my brother's help in sending invitations to specific patrons of the opera. "So, what about your friend, Erik?" James asked in a casual voice despite the mischievous glint in his eyes,"Will he be invited to the masquerade?"

I was silent for a moment as I considered it. "Perhaps. I will have to consider it. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe that I have been away from my opera house for far too long," I sighed as I rose from my chair and began heading for the door.

"Amelia," I paused and turned back to face my brother,"You would tell me if he had hurt you, wouldn't you?"

I smiled softly at my brother's concern. "Of course, James. I would go straight to you before anyone else," I promised, a slight twinge of guilt striking me as I remembered my last encounter with the Phantom.

When I arrived at the opera house, I was greeted by much enthusiasm from most of the employees. "Oh, Madame Jekyll! It's so good to have you back!" Monsieur Reyer exclaimed, taking my gloved hand and pressing the back of it to his lips,"I'm sure you received my note about Monsieur Lafont's resignation. We already have a replacement lined up if you will take her."

I nodded to show that I was well aware of the choreographer's resignation. "Who is she?"

"Meg Giry. Her mother used to be the head of the ballet and concierge for the private boxes before the fire. She's quite incredible, if I may say so myself, and quite a dancer herself," M. Reyer explained,"She's actually only a few years younger than you."

"That's wonderful," I said with a smile as we made our way to the stage. "Does she believe in the ridiculous rumor of the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Oh yes. She was best friends with Christine Daae during her time here as a ballerina. Though, I suppose she believes him to be long gone now," M. Reyer replied with a nod.

"I see. Well, I look forward to speaking with this young woman," I chuckled, glancing off to my side as I noticed something move in the shadows. I paused for a moment, examining the dark corner, before I saw two gleaming, yellow eyes in the shadows. I held the gaze of the two eyes for a long moment before inclining my head to the golden orbs floating in the shadows and continuing my conversation as I continued forward.

The day passed at an excruciatingly slow pace, and the only thing I could think about was the Phantom. How would he react to an invitation to a masquerade ball? Would he even consider it? What would he dress as if he decided to attend? Who would he socialize with? Would he even talk to people? As the questions swirled around my head, I made my way to my office and seated myself at my desk to compose a letter I could leave in Box Five.

Then, as I reached for a pen, I saw an envelope sitting in the center of the desk. An envelope with a red, wax seal in the shape of a skull. With a weary sigh, I took the envelope, broke the seal, and pulled out the enclosed letter. "Dear Mademoiselle Jekyll, it has come to my attention that there is a masquerade ball coming up, but you have yet to announce the production for next season. All of the previous managers announced such things at social events such as this.

Your concerned guest,

O.G."

I sighed again as I let the paper slip from my fingers and flutter down to the desk. I was too tired to even think of a production for the next season, and the task of deciphering the Phantom's childish scrawl was tiresome to say the least.

After writing a response, I waited for the ink to dry before folding up the paper and slipping it inside an envelope. After sealing the envelope, I rose to my feet with the letter in hand and made my way to Box Five. Upon entering the box, I crashed into something solid and lost my balance. I didn't fall, however, for a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me forward. Blinking a few times, I slowly raised my gaze to see the person holding me, and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Phantom! What- um.. Hello," I stuttered as he retracted his arm and took a step back.

"Good afternoon, Mademoiselle Jekyll," he replied curtly,"Care to explain your presence here?" He gestured to the box before fixing me with a harsh glare.

I nodded as I recovered from my surprise and held out the letter. "I came to deliver my response to your letter, but if you would prefer I simply say what I was thinking, I could," I offered with as pleasant a smile as I could muster.

"I believe that I would prefer to hear your words rather than read them, Mademoiselle," the Phantom replied with startling charm,"It would provide reason for my bitter mood."

My surprise vanished as soon as I realized what he was saying. My voice irritated him, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt. "If that is how you feel, I will simply give you this and be on my way," I huffed, practically shoving the letter in his face, forcing him to take it,"I have no patience for your childish behavior today, Phantom. Have a pleasant day."

And with that said and done, I turned on heel and stomped out of the box.

Insert Line Break

I held the letter by the edges as though it would grow fangs and bite me as soon as I opened the envelope. I was indeed irritable, but as of yet, I couldn't find a reason for my irritation. Even Jekyll wasn't providing justification for my sour mood! In fact, the woman was being downright pleasant, and it was unnerving how dead her eyes had looked when she had given me the letter.

After locking the door as I had been meaning to do when Jekyll had burst in, I sat down and opened the envelope. "Dear Phantom, if you are so concerned about the next season, why don't you give me your pick for the next production? Also, as you are well aware, there is a masquerade ball, and my brother has asked me to invite my friend from the opera house. I can make an excuse to my brother if you decline. I will understand if you do not wish to make an appearance, and I will not pester you if you decline.

Sincerely,

Amelia Jekyll"

I almost dropped the letter in shock. This woman was simply full of surprises. First, she refused to engage in an argument, and now I was being invited to a social event with the option to refuse and avoid it. Not even bothering with writing out a response, I ducked into the secret passageway and made my way to Jekyll's office where I found yet another surprise.

Jekyll was sitting at her desk, face in her hands, and weeping softly. I felt a rare twinge of guilt as I watched her sniffle and rub furiously at her eyes with a handkerchief. As I watched her, I noticed the dark-purple waistcoat she wore in combination with her usual black trousers and a black dress shirt, and I remembered that she was still in mourning for her father. Slowly raising a gloved hand, I knocked on the glass of the false mirror to give her a chance to send me away. Jekyll wiped her eyes harder and straightened in her chair. "Come in," she called out softly, her voice steady as she turned slightly to watch as I slid back the mirror to enter.

"Mademoiselle, I came to give you my answer to your invitation," I purred,"I will attend the ball. However, I cannot make any promises as to how long I might stay or when I shall I arrive."

A small smile lit up her face at my response, and I felt a corner of my mouth quirk upwards at the change in her demeanor. "Thank you, Phantom," she breathed, reaching out to take one of my hands in both of her own, "I truly appreciate this." I couldn't help but stare at the young woman as she released my hand and rose to her feet.

"Oh, and Mademoiselle Jekyll," I called out making her pause and look at me over her shoulder,"Try to get into the habit of calling me by my real name. You wouldn't want to slip up and give away my identity at your little party, now would you."

She laughed and shook her head with a genuine smile that reached her eyes as she murmured a few words in farewell. Then, as she gathered her things to leave, she cast one more glance over her shoulder and grinned as she left her office. This woman was crying one moment then smiling the next. I didn't think I would survive another surprise that day, so I returned to my home underneath the opera house.


End file.
